


Call to Nature

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, class swap, druid!nott, nott becomes a druid and gets an animal companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nature calls to Nott and embraces her.





	Call to Nature

Every night Nott listens for the wolves in the woods, the ones that howl close to the clans territory but she never sees. She doesn’t know why, when everyone else ignores them in favor of their own interests, but she can’t seem to stop herself from listening to the call. Nott likes to pretend that their calling to her, inviting her to see them and they’d protect her. Maybe make her not really a goblin anymore.

She goes off into the woods sometimes, no one else cares that she goes anyway, to look for the wolves and spend time in the quiet the trees provide. It’s comforting, the trees feeling more welcoming then anything shes ever known, the sounds of animals around her making her feel like she belongs. She never sees the wolves, but she sees rabbits and squirrels and many different birds before she forces herself to return to the clan.

Nott is off hidden in the woods to avoid the anger of one of the others when Yeza runs into her, taking a walk through the woods for a reason he doesn’t explain. She stops him from getting to close to the clan, keeping him safe, and in return he teaches her how to speak to nature and help the plants grow bigger, with just a bit of teaching towards potions meant to heal.

She understands what the wolves are saying afterward, and she runs away from the clan without a backwards glance. They’d lost a pup, calling for it all they could do, and she knew they’d never find her and it was all the clans fault for making her a meal. 

So she left, losing herself in the trees and bushes as she got further away from where the clan camped, letting her body shift and change, warm fur growing over her whole body as her body melded itself into one of the wolves. 

She runs too far to be able to hear them anymore, but she’s content. For as long as she is able, she spends that time in the form of the animals she sees instead of herself. It’s natural, and the forest welcomes her wherever she goes. 

It’s weeks before she comes upon an injured young wolf on it’s own, abandoned by it’s pack for whatever reason, but she’d been told to find it by the trees and the grass, so she listened. He needed her, and she promised never to abandon any animal in need of help. 

“Would you like to come with me?” She whispered, her own howl low and rough. 

He snorted where he sat beside her, watching the sky over them, “I will follow you where you need me.” he growled, letting her get on his back once time was up and she returned to her goblin form. 

“Alright, lets get going then.” She said, not quiet sure where they would go, but happy not to be alone with just the trees to talk to anymore. 

They ran through the night, the moons high overhead, with their howls traveling through the wind. 


End file.
